The Newest Avenger
by PureSlytherinQueen
Summary: There had been months since the last attack on New York and although the gang new it wouldn't last they thought they would have a little bit longer...
1. Not another archer

The New Avenger

Chapter 1: Not Another Archer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the avengers. Although I wish I did ;) All rights go to Stan Lee and Marvel and anyone else involved in making the movie.**

**Authors Note: I rewrote this because I found that the other version was lacking in a lot of areas. **

Tony Stark was putting some new gadgets on his Iron Man suit when the proximity warning went off. He looked up in surprise as the thing had not gone off in the 8 months since Loki's attack on Manhattan. He only caught a flash of green and black before he hit the intercom button and started putting on his suit. "Guys there's someone outside the door wearing green and black and looks a lot like the guy who just tried to take over the world." He called out as JARVIS help him put his suit on. "Right meet me in the lobby ASAP." Steve Rodgers aka Captain America (or as Tony calls him Spangles) called out barely a second later.

Steve had been in the gym working out as usual when he heard the loud siren like alarm go off. He ran toward the door and down the hallway as Tony's voice came over the intercom. He listened to him talk and then responded less than a second later telling everyone to meet in the lobby ASAP. He was hoping that the person outside wasn't who they all thought it was...

Natasha aka Black Widow (Tasha to her friends) was cleaning her guns when the alarm went off. She put her pistol down and sighed. She knew that the peace wouldn't last forever, however she had hoped that it would have lasted just a bit longer...

Clint aka Hawkeye had been working on his lookout point that he was building up in the corner of the gym when the sirens went off. His head shot toward the intercom as Tony started speaking and then drew an arrow and shot the siren as it was still going off and it was pissing him off. He slid down a rope and as soon as his feet hit the ground he was off sprinting toward the lobby. He was itching to see what was going on hoping something interesting was going to happen...

Soon four of the six Avengers and Director Fury were standing in the lobby of Stark Tower. Fury was there to hold a meeting with the Avengers but it seemed like it would have to be put on hold for the time being. Bruce was staying behind in the labs to keep the big guy in check and Thor was out shopping for normal looking clothes as his Asgardian armor stood out a bit to much when they went out. Fury looked at them all for a moment than headed toward the door and hit the button to open it.

It was a girl probably no more than about 17 sitting against the side of the building with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head facing away from them. From what Clint could see she was painfully thin probably from lack of nourishment for a few weeks. She was wearing black leather pants that were to big on her and a green tunic top with the sleeves pushed up to her elbow. She was also wearing a gold collar necklace and a gold headband in her hair. Tony moved forward a bit and the metal of his suit echoed off the floor of the lobby causing the girls head to snap toward them and they all let out a collective gasp. She looked so much like Loki it was scary and there was no way you could deny that they were related. She shared his raven black hair and vivid green eyes along with his thin face shape and high cheek bones. However Clint thought to himself the thin face could have been from the malnourishment. The only difference that the Avengers could see (other then the fact that she was a girl) is her right eye was bright blue eye with a splash of brown around the pupil instead of the vivid green of the other eye. Fury turned and nodded toward the Captain who then walked forward and roughly grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her inside toward the cells that were in the basement.

"I am home my friends!" Thor's voice boomed out into the building as he walked through the door loaded down with shopping bags. He went to his room and set them down on his bed then started looking for the others. He finally made his way down to the cells in the basement right as Fury was yelling something out at someone that he couldn't see. "Tell us who you are! Why are you here! Who sent you!" Thor walked around the corner just in time to see the Director slap a young teenage girl acrossed the face. All it took was the quick glance and he was charging toward Fury tackling him to the floor. "What do you think your doing to my niece?!" He bellowed. Hawkeye stepped forward "She's your niece?" He asked as he stepped forward to inspect the damage to the girls cheek. "Yes, she is Loki's daughter there for she is my niece." Thor stated as if it was common knowledge as he got off the floor and helped the Director up. He walked toward the girl and sat down in front of her reaching out to stroke her cheek but pausing as she flinched away. Hawkeye sat down beside Thor as the others moved out of the cell and stood watching the interaction. "What's her name?" Hawkeye asked Thor but before Thor could answer the girl did. "My name is...Ivara. I am...the...Goddess of Archery. I am...here because I would not help my father with his evil plans. He told me if I wasn't with him I was against him. He gave me a thorough beating and then cast me out. I...I have been searching for...you uncle Thor...for...m-months now." the girl gasped this out and then she tilted to the side as she passed out. Clint caught her before she hit the floor and looked at the others who then all turned to look at Director Fury.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Remember reviews make me work faster.**


	2. How am I supposed to feel?

Chapter 2: How am I supposed to feel?

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with The Avengers or the characters. All rights go to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I last posted but I've been extremely busy this summer. Remember if you like this story please review :)

The machines in the room beeped and hummed as Banner moved to and fro attaching different wires and IV's to Ivara and checking different vital sign readings that the monitors were showing him. She was in pretty bad shape but he had seen worse. She was extremely malnourished probably from months without proper nutrition, she had 4 cracked ribs, her left arm was broken in three places and she had a serious gash on her head that had been crusted over with blood he first got to it. Bruce sighed as he put down the Ivara's medical chart and and ran his hands through his hair. Fury and the other avengers had been in meetings all day trying to figure out exactly what they were going to do with Ivara once she woke up. Natasha was adamant that Ivara was taken into custody just because she was Loki's daughter and therefore in her mind was just as crazy as her father. Thor was obviously fighting against this as she is his niece. His argument was that just because Loki is her father does not make her crazy. He pointed out that she does have another father who she did see on a regular bases when she was younger so she has part of him in her to. Bruce sighed again and turned back to Ivara to see the girl sleepily blinking her eyes open...

Clint sighed and dropped his head down on the table top as Thor and Natasha started going at it again. They had been fighting for hours over what was going to happened to Ivara and it was really starting to piss him off. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about Ivara being there. On one hand she was the daughter of a guy who took over his mind and forced him to kill people but on the other hand she was also part human if what Thor said was true. Clint was starting to get a headache so while everyone else was distracted by Thor and Natasha's argument (which looked about seconds away from turning physical) he slipped out of the room and down the hall until he found an air vent. He opened the vent and then pulled himself into the ceiling replacing the vent behind him. He crawled around for a while until he found one of the air vents that led into med bay. Normally he would have know exactly where it was but he was tired and he head was killing him. He moved the vent and then peered over the edge just in time to see Ivara sleepily blink her eyes open...

Ivara blinked her eyes open slowly trying to get them used to the bright light in the room. She blinked a couple more times to focus and then looked around the room hoping she was alone. She sighed when she saw Bruce and Clint standing there but realized that they wouldn't leave a person like her alone in a room even if she was stuck in this damned medical bay. She had always been kind of a loner. She would look around corners before entering rooms to make sure no one was in there and if there was she would come back later or try to see if she could hook the thing she needed with one of her arrows. She sighed and looked down at her arms noticing all the different wires and tubes attached to them. All she wanted to do was go sit on the roof in the corner and look at the city watching people go about their lives. She had always loved being up high even when she was younger. She had been told it was part of being the goddess of archery and that all the past ones had been like that too. She heard someone give a small cough so she whipped her head in the direction of Clint and Bruce locking gazes with Clint as he moved forward...

Author's note: well that's the end of chapter two. If you guys like this story remember to hit that button and leave me a nice review and please no flames.


	3. SoWhat do we do with her?

Chapter 3: So...What do we do with Her?

**Disclaimer: sigh... again I don't own or have anything to do with Marvel or the Avengers.**

Bruce watched as Ivara and Clint's gazes connected for a few seconds before Barton whipped his head away and stalked out the door. He watched the agent walk away and was contemplating going after him when he heard a small cough to his left. Turning back to hospital bed he saw Ivara motioning for a glass of water which he grabbed from the counter and handed to her watching as she gulped it down in about 5 seconds. She handed the glass back to him and nodded her thanks eyes never meeting his. Bruce double check all the monitors and took her pulse before he turned toward the door and told her that if she needed anything she only had to press the red button on bed frame. He walked out the door and down the hallway to the meeting room to see if anyone had made the decision on what would happen to Ivara. He turned a corner and almost ran straight into Tony who was just coming out of the meeting room. "So..." he began to say but Tony cut him off. "She's staying here." He said sounding kind of... excited? "Steve joined Thor's side and said we couldn't just leave a kid out on the street and we definitely couldn't lock her up in a cell...again She's going to be monitored but other than that nothing to big. Unless she does something stupid that is..." "Shouldn't you be monitored then?" Bruce asked unable to resist taking a dig at Tony especially when he set himself up for one. "Oh my feelings!" Tony shouted loudly with a wide grin on his face. "Come on I want to see the newest member of the household" He said grabbing Bruce's wrist and pulling him down the hallway toward the med bay. Bruce shushed him and opened the door quietly not sure if Ivara had fallen asleep or not. He was surprised to find her sitting up in the bed reading a fairly large book which she got from who knows were. With her injured ribs she shouldn't have been able to sit up for a week even with her advanced healing. Tony wandered in behind him shutting the door to keep the cool air in and sat down in a chair a little bit away from the hospital bed studying Ivara as she read seemingly unaware that they were there.

Tony leaned forward in the chair watching Ivara read quietly. He took in all the injuries and the look of malnourishment and lack of sleep. Her headband and necklace had been removed and she had been changed into a pastel hospital gown but even without the regal looking asgardian clothing she still looked a little unearthly. He would bet it was her eyes they were slightly unnerving because the colors were so completely different. He also took notice of her mannerisms. They were so different from her fathers. While Loki liked to parade around with his head held high and confidence oozing out of him Ivara seemed to almost shrink into herself with her head ducked down and her shoulders hunched even as she read. He was still staring at her when she turned her head toward him noticing him for the first time. "It is very strange the way you are looking at me sir and I will kindly ask you to stop." she said quietly. Tony sat back a bit and looked at Bruce who was hurrying around checking monitors and getting extra blankets for Ivara since it was cold in the room. He turned his head back to Ivara who was looking at him as well. "You get to stay you know" he told her watching her face for a reaction. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she almost lost her page as she dropped her book in her lap. "Wha-what?" she asked shock written all over her face. "You get to stay here, in the tower, with us." he said excruciatingly slow. "You'll be monitored of course but you get to stay. You'll have your own room 3 doors down from Thor and acrossed the hall from Clint. You can decorate it however you want just ask if you need anything." Tony said with a huge grin on his face as her face lit up in excitement.

Ivara stared at Tony in shock still processing the new information she had received. "I-I really get to stay here in the tower?" She stuttered out staring wide eyed at Tony. "Yep" he replied grin still a mile wide. A grin slowly spread across Ivara's face as she started to think of all the things she could do to her room. "Dr. Banner when am I allowed out of the med bay?" she asked not wanting to wait to get started. "Not for a couple more days at least" he replied taking in to account her rapid healing abilities.

Time Jump – 6 days

Clint was walking down the hallway toward his room when he heard the sound of guitars and drums coming from Ivara's room. He stopped in front of her door and wondered if he should go in. He hadn't seen her in the couple days since she had been release from med bay she barley ever came out of her room. He made up his mind and pushed on the slightly open door walking inside the newly transformed room. His eyes widened at how different the room was from the last time he saw it. Before they're decorated all the rooms have basic white walls and tan carpeting with a king sized bed, en-suite bath, dresser, nightstand, tv, and balcony. He had painted his own room a pale brown with tiny dark purple stripes, he had changed out the carpeting for a very deep brown and the bed was covered in a mound of pillows and blankets. It was same situation out on the balcony a mound of pillows and blankets shoved into a corner of the balcony in case he fell asleep while he was watching the city. Natasha liked to joke around and say the balcony was his nest...anyway. Ivara had painted her walls a light gray with thick white stripes and tiny tiny black stripes in between the gray and white. Her carpet was deep blood red that felt thick and soft under his feet. She had hung up band posters and pictures of her and her mortal dad around the room along with what looked like sketches she had done. He didn't see her bed at first until he saw a black wooden post and looked up. She had built a tall platform for her bed that was only a couple feet away from the ceiling. Her bed was shockingly enough a lot like his with a lot of pillows and blankets in varying colors of black red white and gray. He looked out at the balcony and notice color pencils pillows a blanket and several sketch pads lying haphazardly on the ground. He saw a neon blue alarm clock with an Ipod attached to it and figured that's where the sound was coming from. He was so absorbed with looking around the room that he didn't even notice Ivara behind him until she spoke. "What are you doing in my room Clint?" she asked her head cocked to the side like a bird. "I heard the music playing and wanted to see what band it was, they sounded familiar." He said dropping down on to the floor and looking up at her until she sat down to. "Oh It's My Chemical Romance, they're my favorite band!" She said getting excited. Clint look at he as she rattled on about the band which was actually one he was familiar with. He still didn't know how to feel about having her around. It had been a couple days since she had arrived here and nothing had happened but he still was on his guard just in case...


	4. Changing

Chapter 4 - Changing

**Sooooo Sorry Guys! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been so busy with school, jazz band, drama club, and track that I've barley slept. I promise to start updating more regularly. Anyway Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything related to the Avengers. It is all Stan Lee and Disney. **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked Ivara with some hesitation evident in his voice. "Yes, I'm sure." Ivara replied mentally. Both Clint and Tony had all ready asked her a mulitude of times if she really wanted to do this. "I'm sick of looking like _him_ and dying my hair will help complete the changes I've made since I arrived here." she thought to Tony glowering on the word him. "Okay, if your sure. Clint hand me the brush and the bottle of bleach." Tony said and got to work dying the Archery goddesses hair.

Steve Rodgers was sitting on the couch watching a documentary on World War II when he hear loud cheers and laughter coming down the hallway. He looked up and his mouth hit the floor as Ivara walked into the living room. "Wha – What did you do to your hair!" Steve yelped. "Tony and Clint helped me dye it. What do you think?" Ivara's mental voice popped into his head with a little doubt evident in it as she reached up to run her fingers though her freshly dyed tresses. Steve just stared in wonder at the archery goddesses hair. It looked like Tony and Clint had thrown a rainbow at her. Ivara's hip length black hair had been cut to her shoulders and dyed purple with a red stripe in the bangs. Tony walked into the living just then ruffling Ivara's hair and plopping down next to Steve. "Yeah rock of ages what do you think of elf princesses hair?" Tony said as he elbowed Steve in the side. "Well...it's very different from anything I've seen. But you know? I actually like it a lot." Steve said with a grin and watched happy as Ivara's face broke out into a smile. Ivara wandered over to the ridiculously tall stack of DVD to pick out something for them to watch. She was still looking over the A section when Clint walked into the room. He wandered over to Ivara being sure to make enough noise for him to notice her. Ivara did not like being sneaked up on as he had learned earlier that week. Clint grimaced and rubbed the bruise on the side of his head from where she had hit him with her bow. Ivara still had trust issues and carried her bow and arrows around with her everywhere she went. Clint sat down on the carpet next to the purple headed girl and started helping her decided what movie to watch. The smell of popcorn filled the air and the four of them could hear Natasha yelling at Thor to get out of the kitchen before he burned down the tower. A dejected Thor came in and sat down on the cushy chair he had claimed for his own and started talking to Tony about the evilness of the "stove." Finally Natasha and Bruce came in just as Clint stood up, movie in hand pulling Ivara up with his other hand. Natasha and Bruce sat down on a love seat next to the couch and started handing out bowls of popcorn to everyone.

Clint popped in the movie and chuckled to himself a little bit. Ivara was still standing a little bit behind him waiting until he was done before she sat down. Ivara had taken to following him around like a second shadow. Where every he went she was never far behind. Clint stood up and headed over to the special shelf that Tony had built him. Tony was sick of him sitting on the backs of chairs and ruining them so Tony built him a reenforced shelf with pillows and blankets covering it. He climbed the ladder up to the shelf and watched in amazement as Ivara made the 5 foot leap from a stand still. He forgot sometimes that Ivara was almost as strong as Thor was.

"Hey Katniss what movie are we watching?" Tony called to Clint as he hand some pillows and a blanket to Ivara who set about making herself comfy. "You'll see!" Clint called back getting comfy himself as the opening credits rolled. Everyone groaned as the title appeared on the screen. "Really Clint? Lord of the Rings again!" Natasha called from her spot next to Banner. "What? Ivara's never seen them so shut up and watch." Clint said just as the music started to play. About halfway through the movie Ivara leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder so Clint slide his arm around her back and tucked her under his arm with a smile.

**Well that's it for now. I hope to start writing more chapters soon so stay tuned and remember reviews make me work faster.**


End file.
